Crashes, Promises, and Love
by evil gigglez
Summary: Someone Purin loves gets in a car crash. She finally confesses her love but is it too late? Horrible at summaries.


A/N: Hello. I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters.

Pia, Kish and Tart were on their way home from school. Pia was yelling a Tart for failing his spelling test and Kish was blaring his music. ''I can't believe you failed,'' He yelled ''Kish would you turn that down I'm trying to concentrate on driving,'' Pia reached for the volume button but Kish slapped his hand. ''No I can't,'' He yelled back. They all started yelling at each other. ''Pia watch out!'' Tart yelled.

Ichigo was driving Purin home from school. It had been two weeks since she had gotten her license and she found she was a good driver. Purin was staring out of the window waving at everyone when she noticed a car crash. ''Ichigo look!'' She screamed. Ichigo glanced over and saw it. She pulled to the side of the road and parked. Purin jumped out of the car to see better. At first she thought just a bus had crashed. When she was out on the sidewalk she gasped. She saw a black car crushed against a pole laying on it's side.

Purin saw the paramedics pulling out a battered body from the car and she screamed when she saw who it was. She ran towards him around the people and under the police tape. ''Taru-taru!'' She yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. ''Come on little miss,'' One of the police said pulling her away. ''Is he ok?'' She asked her face soaked with tears. ''We are taking him to the hospital right now,'' He said and walked away. Purin ran over to Ichigo. ''We have to go to the hospital!'' She yelled. ''Why?'' Ichigo asked she hadn't seen who it was through all the people. ''Kishu-chan, Taru-taru, and Pia-san were in that car accident!'' Purin ran to Ichigo's car fallowed by Ichigo.

Once they got to the hospital they ran to the front desk. ''We are looking for a Kishu, Taruto and Pia Sazuto,'' Purin said to the check in lady. ''I'm sorry but they are in x-rays,'' The lady said. ''If you'll just wait I'll send you in when they are done,'' Purin reluctantly sat down. ''Ichigo I hope they are ok,'' She said crying again. ''I do too. I'm going to go call the girls and tell them,'' She said standing up and walking to the desk to use the phone.

Fifteen minutes later the girls headed to Kish, Pia and Tart. Purin ran over to Tart's bed. He looked pale and and he had many tubes and wires everywhere. ''Taru-taru,'' She said quietly. He weakly turned his head to look at her. ''Purin hi,'' He said weakly. The girls crowed around Kish and Pia to leave the two alone. ''Are you ok?'' Purin asked. ''Yes of course I am,'' His voice was still weak and it made Purin started crying. ''Taru-taru you are lying and I know it,'' She said. ''No I'm not lying. Purin I'm gonna be fine,'' Purin looked at her feet. ''Taru-taru promise me something,'' She said quietly. ''Promise me you won't leave me?'' Tart looked at her for a long time before he said ''I promise,'' She looked up at him with a smile. ''And you promise me something Purin. Promise me you won't forget me, ever?'' Purin looked at him funny but still promised not to forget him. She bent down and hugged him.

''Taru-taru I love you,and I always will,'' She whispered into his ear. His heart filled with joy and he smiled weakly. ''I love you too Purin, and I always will,'' He whispered back. Purin smiled and pulled away from him slightly before kissing him on the lips softly. Everyone in the room saw what had happened and smiled Mint's eyes even started to water. Purin pulled away and smiled. The nurse came in and told them they had to leave. They all said good-bye and left.

Two months later. Kish put his arms over Ichigo's shoulders both were crying. Zakuro stood in the corner of the room her eyes watering. Mint and lettuce cried on Pia's shoulders as he fought back the tears. Purin was sitting next to Tart's bed. Kish and Pia had been released from the hospital two weeks after arriving, but Tart had to stay. Purin had visited him regularly. ''Happy birthday,'' Purin said. all she had to do was look at him and she started crying. ''Purin please don't cry,'' He said his voice weaker than usual. ''You promised you wouldn't leave me,'' She said. ''I'm not leaving you. I'll always be with you, in your heart,'' He said with a weak smile. ''I love you Purin,'' ''I love you too Taru-taru,'' She said she held onto his hand. ''I promised you I'll never forget you and I'll never break that promise,'' She said tears streaming down her face. He reached up with his other hand and wiped her tears away.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She leaned back and felt his hand go limp in hers. She cried as she stood up. Everyone else had already said their good-byes to him. The nurse came in and ushered them out. Purin looked back and saw the nurse pull the sheet over his head. The tears rolled down her cheeks.

Two years later. Purin was standing at Tart's grave dressed in a black dress. She was no longer the happy Purin everyone knew She placed a white rose on his tombstone. She let the tears fall freely as she spoke her next words. ''Taruto, two years ago I promised I wouldn't forget you and I haven't broke that promise. I'll come here every year to see you. I love you very, very much and I always will,'' the tears were soaking her cheeks. She turned and walked over to her friends. ''Are you ok?'' Lettuce asked. ''Yeah,'' She said her friends walked back to the car and Purin looked over her shoulder. ''Happy birthday,'' She whispered as she walked away.

A/N: Hey I hope you like it. I almost started crying just writing this. So R&R.


End file.
